


Down Time

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Can we see Ahsoka with the clones? Maybe Fives and Echo even? (Prompt from Tumblr!)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CT-21-0408 | Echo, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Down Time

“Are you even allowed to be in here,” Echo asked their former Commander fondly, watching her from his spot on his bed.

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at him. She was on Fives’ bed and soundly beating the arc trooper at cards. “Hey, anything’s allowed as long as no one finds out. Besides, I commed Master Skywalker this afternoon and he said it was cool if I spent some time here.” She pushed her right lekku back behind her shoulder, accenting just how long they both were getting. “Getting a bit cold down in the undercity so he gave me permission to find an empty bunk and sleep here.”

Fives and Echo sent each other frustrated looks. Their Commander was sleeping down in the undercity of Coruscant, stuck in a small and unheated one-bedroom, and was forced to bunk in the GAR barracks so she wouldn’t freeze to death. Stupid kriffing Tarkin, trying to sentence their Commander to death for a crime she _never_ committed. And because of that whole mess, she lost faith in and refused to rejoin the Order. 

It was just a big kriffing mess.

“Hey,” Fives shrugged, trying to lift the mood of the room back up, “no need to find an empty bunk. Just push a vod over and they’ll bunk with you, vod’ika.”

“Better go with Rex,” Echo said in amusement. “He’ll be hurt if our vod’ika doesn’t immediately go to him for cuddles.”

Ahsoka snorted and laid down her hand, causing Fives to curse as she won around round. “If he’s here. He’s been busy a lot lately.” Fond nostalgia washed over his face. “I always knew that he’d make a great Commander. How’s he doing at that?”

“I think he hates you for forcing him to take that job,” Echo snorted. “He misses his old position so much.” He hesitated at the sad look that crossed Ahsoka’s eyes. “Not that he blames you, Commander.”

Fives glared at Echo before quickly assuring Ahsoka, “He’d never blame you, Commander. You had to do what’s best for you, we all know that.” He grinned and gathered the cards up and started to shuffle them. “Hey, let’s go another round. By the time I’m done winning then enough vod should be back and, if enough of them are sober, we should have enough to get a tournament going.”

A mischievous look sparked in Ahsoka’s eyes. “Or, maybe we could get some training in? I haven’t had anyone but would-be muggers to practice my moves on and they got nothing on you all.”

Echo dragged a hand down his face, “I mean, sure, but we’re going over your self-defence moves.”

“Fine,” Ahsoka said with a shrug. “You’ll still wind up getting your butt handed to you no matter what we do so it doesn’t matter to me.”

Echo and Fives shared a warm look. Gosh, they sure missed their Commander.


End file.
